1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as an electronic camera and to a recording control apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as an electronic camera having means for erasing an image file which was recorded after photographing, and to a recording control apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when an image file is erased in an electronic camera, in order to prevent an erroneous erasure, there is used a measure such that the camera is made operative only when a plurality of switches are simultaneously depressed, an erasing switch is arranged at a position where it is difficult to be depressed, an advance notice for start of the erasure is displayed when the erasing switch is depressed, the erasure is inhibited when the image file is not transferred anywhere, or the like.
In the above conventional methods, however, the erroneous erasure cannot be perfectly eliminated and there is a case where the image file is carelessly and erroneously erased. There is also a drawback in that even when erasing the image file which can be erased, it cannot be easily erased.
To overcome at least one of the foregoing drawbacks, according to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an electronic camera comprising: image pickup means for picking up an object; storing means for storing an image picked up by the image pickup means; erasing means for erasing the image stored by the storing means; and notifying means for notifying the user of an advance notice of the erasure of the image by the erasing means, wherein the notifying means changes a content of the notification in accordance with data attached to the image as a target to be erased.
According to another aspect, there is provided an electronic camera, wherein sound generating means is constructed by a buzzer and at least one of a frequency of the buzzer, a sound generating period of the buzzer, and a sound generating time of the buzzer is changed in accordance with the data attached to the image which is erased by the erasing means.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.